


When I'm High Like Heaven

by isawrightless



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cleon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: and he’ll be gone again, off to fill out the paperwork, off to remember the tragedy and she wants to save him from that but all she knows how to do is tell him that she loves him and melt when he says it back.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	When I'm High Like Heaven

"My girl," Leon says, and lifts her up and takes her there, right against the wall. He kisses her mouth and looks at her, all soft and sweet. "My dream girl."

Claire doesn’t say anything. She can’t say anything. She just feels him and nods, and moans a bit louder than she should. There are people in the next room, enjoying an office party where they try and pretend the living dead doesn't exist, and back home there are people who will be needing him in a few hours, and he’ll be gone again, off to fill out the paperwork, off to remember the tragedy and she wants to save him from that but all she knows how to do is tell him that she loves him and melt when he says it back.

She has become exhausted, she has grown out of pretending. 

She has become something else entirely, and he’s not the same, but they have always managed.

Arms around his neck, her legs aroumd him, her dress rising up a litle more, his hand on her waist, another one on her back. She just feels. Each thrust, each beat of his heart. 

He’s here, she thinks. He’s here.

He’s breathing.

He’s breathing and she can feel it on her own neck, near her ear, she can feel it when he’s too close. His stubble on her skin leaving red little marks that will sink in, and his fingers digging into her back, his pace is steady, rough, it shakes her and forces her to close her eyes, to swallow all their secrets down. He’s whispering things in her ear and it’s not like he used to, the words aren’t as many today, but he’s telling her she’s beautiful, he loves her, she’s his girl, she’s his everything and with a hand on her jaw he asks her to to look at him, and she understands his need so she does, his voice is so calming, convincing and reassuring and he stares into her eyes and robs all of her self control.

He slides a hand between them, helps her, touches her and captures her lips and she moans inside his mouth and then she’s done, she’s a mess, and it doesn’t take much for him, it doesn’t take much at all.

When it’s over he takes a moment to catch his breath, smiles at her before kissing her again. They let go of each other, and when her feet touch the ground he tucks himself in, zips his pants up and helps her rearrange her panties and dress and then tucks her hair behind her ear.

Then his hand is on the back of her neck, and she has to look up to meet his eyes, but he leans in, their foreheads touch and he kisses her. The one kiss that makes the rest of the world disappear. 

"How do I look?" she asks, smiling. 

"Perfect," he says, admiring her features. "You're always perfect."

She chuckles as he grasps her hand in his, feeling like a teenager with a secret, and walks alongside him back to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> after the positive feedback on my last story, i just want to say thank you for the lovely support on my cleon stories. i'm really bad at answering comments, i never know what to say, but i want you guys to know that it means the world to me when a little story of mine gets even just one like/kudos, so really, thank you. <3


End file.
